


Good Morning

by Izuniias



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Post Chapter 9 Spoilers, Spoilers, Timeskip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:10:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izuniias/pseuds/Izuniias
Summary: Something small and domestic, a 2 year timeskip after chapter 9 and 10 and minor spoilers.PROMPT: I'd commission you if possible but I can only donate and suggest a prompt; Ignis & Noctis a year after Altissa please!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for spoilers post chapter 9 and 10 and 2 year timeskip before shit hits the fan. I assume that Ignis' scar hurt like a mofo and was pretty similar to the eye surgery I had which was painful to recover from. (I took creative liberty with it obviously.)  
> I may write my own take on how Ignis lost his eyesight during chapter 9 depending on how this one goes, I just wanted to try and get a feel for writing these two. Also Prompto is embarrassed by PDA (also very much lonely qq).
> 
> Thanks for the lovely soul who donated and requested this as a prompt! I may do donation prompts like this in the future!  
> This was a blindwrite that i felt was too short to really beta and I've already bombarded my beta readers as it is.
> 
> You can offer me critiques and help in comments or via tumblr/twitter: @karutella
> 
> PROMPT: I'd commission you if possible but I can only donate and suggest a prompt; Ignis & Noctis a year after Altissa please!

Noctis was never one for mornings. While he had no qualms with the coming of a new day, not at all, but his issue were with sleep or rather how out of touch he had become with a good nights rest. Regardless, he could at least make an effort to make it through the early hours, to sit up in their shared tent and to wake up a certain bespectacled advisor before the others and work towards preparing a decent breakfast for everyone. 

He sat up, eyes half lidded and still heavy with sleep as he simply gazed upon Ignis, his blue eyes caught and entranced by the odd pattern of the scar on his advisor's left eye. Noctis could only help but scowl at the memory. He could still remember Altissa or rather the remnants of it, destroyed and mostly submerged under the waves and walls of water of Leviathan. He could recall the promise made to keep the civilians safe while he would focus of getting to Luna while Prompt, Gladio, and Ignis had went their separate ways to evacuate civilians. He could still remember the panic that he felt whenever another portion of Altissa was flattened beneath the waves or whenever a neighborhood seemed to light up in flames from a crashed Niflheim ship. Noctis found himself reaching for the man that slept beside him, fingertips ghosting along the large spark like pattern that covered Ignis' left eye. The scar was now well over a year old, his eyesight had yet to recover and at this point they had all stopped hoping for it weeks after the original incident.

"Good Morning, Highness.." Whatever silence was presence was completely gone now, now replaced with Ignis' soft inquiries about the day and time and more so about the fingers that seemed to now gently caress his cheek. The simplest touch would have been painful a year ago, he would have been a disheveled mess if not for how well he handled it; Any weakness was dealt with, hidden away and dealt with alone and away from prying eyes. As the prince's advisor, he was required to set an example, to remain unwavering despite all odds. How quickly that lesson went after the events of Altissa. He was pulled from his thoughts by Noctis' soft chuckling as well as a thumb tracing a slight and haphazard outline of his scars.

"Didn't mean to wake you, sleeping beauty." Noctis couldn't help but chuckle, his eyes remained locked onto Ignis as he caught the advisor nuzzling his cheek into his hand. "Awfully affectionate today, huh?" There's a soft hum as he nods and cocks his head to the side, to the sound of someone shifting within their sleeping bad. What Ignis now lacked in eyesight, he gained in other senses such as touch and especially hearing. It came to no surprise when they occasionally discovered Prompto, back turned to their displays of affection with a pillow wrapped around his head and clearly blocking his ears. In any other circumstances, he'd try and capture the moment on film and claim that he simply clicked the buttons on his camera by accident.

"Seems that is our cue to leave-"

"Or we could stay here all day, forget breakfast and enjoy each other's _company_." Noctis was quick to add, emphasizing on company as his gaze shifted over to Prompto who now held the pillow tighter around his face as he groaned something that could have either been a polite request for eggs or a plea of 'Ignis _puh-lease_.' Regardless, it made Noctis laugh and before too long he found himself eagerly helping Ignis out of his sleeping bag and out of the tent to greet a new day, with a helping of eggs and bacon, of course.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot gladio while writing this but it's ok cause he's probably out jogging if he isn't sleeping like a rock. whoops.
> 
>  
> 
> [I set up a ko-fi if anyone is interested in supporting me and my works! Hopefully if all goes well I can make an attempt to publish more. \o/](http://ko-fi.com/izunia)


End file.
